300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Makise Kurisu
'Abilities' ---- Shifting World Line Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'Each cast of Kurisu's skill increases the 'world line rate' by 10%. When the world line rate reaches 100%, she gains a protective buff from this skill. When Kurisu take a damage, the skill consumes the protective buff to nullify that damage and resets her world line rate to 0%. ---- 'Sacrificial Necrosis Q' 'Cost : '''40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100' Mana 'Cooldown : '''9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu transmits a 'force of time' in a line, marking the first enemy hit for 2 seconds and revealing the vision around the target for 3 seconds. At the end of the mark's duration, dealing 55/90/135/180/215 + AP magic damage to the target. If the target dies within the mark's duration or the mark's damage, the damage of this skill will be converted into AOE damage, dealing the same damage to all nearby enemies around the target. (If a 'force of time' hits on an enemy hero within the 'Endless Apoptosis Field, the mark on that target will guarantee to trigger the AOE damage at the end of its duration.) ---- ''Finalize Apoptosis W'' ''Cost : 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana 'Cooldown : '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu alters a time on a targeted hero, the effect depends on target’s side. 'Allied - 'The target hero gains a buff to nullify all damages within 3 seconds or until it reaches the skill's capacity. At the end of the buff's duration, the target will take all nullifed damages as a sustained magic damage within 3 seconds and this damage can't kill a target. The buff can nullify at most 50/100/150/200/250 + AP damage. 'Enemy - 'The target hero gains an debuff to store and calculate the damage taken within 3 seconds or until it reaches the skill's capacity. At the end of the debuff's duration, All stored damages will be converted into a sustained magic damage within 3 seconds. The debuff can store at most 50/100/150/200/250 + AP damage. ---- 'Time Travel Paranoia E' 'Cost : '''20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40' Mana 'Cooldown : '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Kurisu summons a 'space of time' on the target area, marking all enemy heroes within the area and leaving a mark on the area. Upon placement, the 'space of time' also deals 60/105/150/195/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the target area and reduces their movement speed by 15% for 3 seconds. With the same duration, she can cast this skill once again as a 2nd cast. 'Time Travel Paranoia E' 'Cost : '''20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40' Mana 'Cooldown : '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active 2nd Cast - 'Kurisu transmits all marked units to the marked target area and refreshes the sustained damage's duration from 'Finalize Apoptosis W' on them. ---- 'Endless Apoptosis R' 'Cost : '''100' Mana 'Cooldown : '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu creates an 'Endless Apoptosis Field''' on the target location which lasts for 4 seconds. Each skill damage from Kurisu to enemy heroes within the area will spread 20% of its damage as a magic damage to all enemies (included the main target) within the field. The allied heroes that are not Kurisu will gain half of the effect of this skill. If there is an enemy hero dies within the area, this skill will inflict 50/100/150 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area. ---- Category:Heroes